


Coffee or sex?

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boredom, Flirting, Humor, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strange Conversations Because of Boredom, Texting, Wrong number, flirting via text, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: A text sent to a wrong numberStrange conversationsFlirting
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Coffee or sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Clint's text are in italics  
> Bucky's are the underlined italics

Bucky's text alert jarred him out of the dull-minded, daze he had drifted into. He picked it up and frowned as he read the message.

_Hey, how many angels would you say fit in a coffee pot?_

He stared at it for a minute, hoping it would suddenly make sense, then shrugged and started typing.

_ I think you have the wrong number, but if I had to guess, I'd say six. _

The reply was instant.

_Oh, god, sorry, thought I dialled my buddy, Matt. Sorry I bothered u_

_ No, problem, not doing anything.  _

Way to sound pathetic, Barnes. He grumbled.

_ Why do you want to know? _

_Stuck home with a broken leg. Bored. Got to wondering._

Bucky paused to wonder what kind of person thought about angels in coffee pots, probably a crack pot, and what kind of person had a conversation with them, then shrugged again. It wasn't like they were gonn'a meet in person and it was a way to pass the time on another long, boring day.

_ You think about angels in coffee pots a lot? _

_Angels, no, coffee yes. Coffee is a gift from the gods. It is the best thing ever._

_ Better than sex? _

What the hell, Barnes, Bucky admonished himself, way to creep out on the strange text guy.

_It would have to be pretty fantastic sex to beat coffee._

Bucky snorted. This guy must be pretty bored to keep texting. Bucky could relate.

_ Have pretty high standerds do ya? _

_For coffee or sex?_

_ Both  _

_Coffee, yes, sex, I'm flexible._

Bucky's brain must have gone off line for a minute because he typed without thinking.

_ How do you like it? _

_Well, I like my coffee, hot, strong & sweet and as often as I can get it. Come to think of it, that's how I like sex too._

Bucky stared at his phone in disbelief. Was he flirting? Was he flirting, via texts with a stranger because he was bored? He read the texts again, yup, he was flirting and the guy was flirting back.

_How about u?_

_ Coffee or sex? _

_Either or, or both._

_ Coffee, strong & black. Sex, I'm flexible too. _

_So, when I get this cast off in a couple weeks, would you like to meet?_

Bucky just stared at the words on the screen while his brain spun for several minutes. Long enough for coffee guy sent another text.

_Was that creepy. It was. Sorry. I'll just go away now._

_No, it's ok._ Bucky hurriedly typed, almost dropping his phone in his haste, it was dumb ass, boarding on just plain stupid, but he really didn't want the guy to just vanish out of his life.

_ I'd love to meet u. _

_For coffee or sex?_

_ Coffee. See where it goes from there. _

_It's a date or almost a date. I'll text u when the cast comes off. I'm Clint by the way, thought you might want to know who you're meeting._

_ Hi, Clint, I'm James, but I go by Bucky _

_Hi, Bucky. Looking forward to meeting u in person._

Bucky grinned as he realized, crazy as the whole thing was, he was too.


End file.
